The present invention relates to a combined telephone network interface device and cable TV splitter.
Various network interface devices are known in the art. Such devices typically include an enclosed housing located outside the home of a telephone and/or cable television subscriber. Connectors are provided on one side of the housing for incoming telephone and cable television service. On the other side of the housing, connectors are provided for individual phone and cable television hookups for telephone and cable television subscribers. Typically, the side containing the connectors for incoming service includes a cover which can be locked to prevent access to that side by anyone other than the telephone and cable television company. The other side of the housing is typically accessible by the subscriber. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,542, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,931 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,717, all to Schneider, et al.
According to one embodiment of the present invention a telephone and cable television network interface device includes a first housing having first and second compartments, a terminal located in the first compartment for connection to telephone service, a terminal located in the second compartment for connection to a telephone of a telephone service subscriber, a cover for restricting access to the first compartment and a cable television splitter. The splitter is located in the first housing and includes a second housing spanning the first and second compartments. A plurality of coaxial cable connectors, all facing the same direction, are located in the second housing. At least one connector is located in each of the compartments. The first housing includes a plurality of grooves aligned with the coaxial cable connectors. In one embodiment, the longitudinal axis of each of the coaxial cable connectors is located in the same plane. The device may also include a ground bus located in the first housing. The cable television splitter includes a mounting tab securing the splitter to the ground bus.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a telephone and cable television network interface device includes a first housing having first and second compartments, a first terminal located in the first compartment for connection to telephone service, a second terminal located in the second compartment for connection to a telephone, a cover for restricting access to the first compartment and a cable television splitter located in the first housing. The splitter includes a second housing having a first portion located in the first compartment and a second portion located in the second compartment. At least one coaxial cable connector is located in the first portion of the second housing. A plurality of second coaxial cable connectors is located in the second portion of the second housing. Each of the connectors has a longitudinal axis, all of which are parallel.
In another embodiment of the invention, a telephone and cable television network interface device includes a first housing having first and second compartments, a terminal located in the first compartment for connection to telephone service, a terminal located in the second compartment for connection to a telephone and a cover for restricting access to the first compartment. The first housing further includes an opening defining a plane. The device further includes a cable television splitter located in the first housing, the splitter having a second housing spanning the first and second compartments. At least one coaxial cable connector is located in the second housing and in the first compartment. A plurality of second coaxial cable connectors are located in the second housing and in the second compartment. Each of the coaxial cable connectors has a longitudinal axis perpendicular to the plane defined by the opening in the first housing.
These and other features of the invention will become more apparent and the invention will be better understood upon reference to the following description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.